eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verzauberte Lande
The Enchanted Lands were once home to the halflings, a merry folk who lived a peaceful life in the beautiful glades and forests. This land was originally called the Misty Thicket in the days before the rending tore the lands apart. They gladly shared the territory with the fey, who thrived in these lands more abundantly than anywhere else in Norrath. When the cataclysm befell the old continent of Antonica, this place was somehow spared from destruction, and its beauty has only flourished in the time that has passed. Yet, despite this fortune to grace these lands, its modern state has mysteriously become unnerving and its future remains uncertain. Lore Creatures from a distant and unknown realm have invaded this most pure and sacred of havens for nature and its guardians. Beings of true malevolence and chaos, they seem to feed upon the destruction they reap upon earthly purity. The halflings suddenly disappeared when the foreign creatures first descended upon the land. Today, their tranquil hovels are empty, having been abandoned without reason or warning whilst magical spirits of nature were twisted into chaotic, maddened agents of the invading force. Those that remain unscathed fight as they are able, but fear that their struggles are against an inevitable destruction. :''- From Cogglesworth's Tour of Norrath: Part 1'' Geography The Enchanted Lands are an island surrounded by water. The adjacent zone of Rivervale makes up the eastern quarter of the island. Centures ago, the native Halflings enclosed the southern third of the island with a great wall in an effort to keep out the Runnyeye goblins. The wall was only partially successful, and did not offer defense to the outlying villagers in the lowlands to the east. After long disuse, the wall no longer offers protection, but continues to demarcate the safer regions from the wildest ones. Impassable hills, deep gulleys and sea cliffs make travel challenging, and even the wary traveller may stumble upon enemies with no easy escape route. Travel The Enchanted Lands are reached by boat from Wald von Nektulos. Travellers arrive at the only town on the island, the on the south coast. From there, all travel is done by foot or by mount. An optional set of quests, Maid for the Mist - Part I and Part II, give more background on the rediscovery and plight of the Enchanted Lands. These quests make the player a participant in the perilous journey to this long-lost island. Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Triefauge | 32-40 | Gruppe | Geteilter Dungeon | South side of |- | Obelisk der verlorenen Seelen | 38-48 | Gruppe | Geteilter Dungeon | Portal in stump east of |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Wald von Nektulos | 20-30 | South (across the Sea of Mist) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Stromtal | 35-45 | East | bridge at |- | Knochenschlamm | 60-68 | Above (in the Overrealm) | via Ulteran spire at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Only revive point in this zone |} Quests See the Verzauberte Lande Questreihe for solo quests. Creatures The Enchanted Lands are home to the halflings' arch-rivals, Goblins of Runnyeye Citadel and their overseers the Evil Eyes. Meanwhile, an invasion of creatures from The Void, originating from the north, has affected both this zone and nearby Rivervale. Many fae beings have traditionally dwelled here, but most have become twisted and evil as the land has suffered. Forest creatures grow to great size and in great numbers in this zone. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Zek, die Orkischen Öden | 30-40 | Zerschmetterte Lande | Another good place for level 30-35 quests |- | Feerrott | 35-45 | Zerschmetterte Lande | A more challenging zone |- | Dampfquellen-Gebirge | 35-50 | Faydwer | Many level 35-45 quests |}